User talk:Iruel666/Archive 2
Unknown Ok That makes the story better. Your charters Do you need help with your pages. Me This is me God11234 this is one of my acounts ok send a message to me when you make the Alex Wesker page and Add to Jake and May and edit the new Alex Wesker page.This new acount is Mrgod11234. You You log in man. Jake june He is older. Alex wesker Are you going to edit the new page. Me I got to go I will be back in a few hours also May's part is good. May and jane How does May fit into Jane's part. Jake june and Mau june How do you change the birthdate cause i ment to mak them 20 and 19. 20 is jake 19 is May and how do you add the thing to the end of a message. Alex wesker I edit the page but i think i did something wrong add to the page ok cause i made the history part make the in game part or something like that. Birthdate How do you change it cause i don't know how i click next to it but nothing happen.Mrgod11234 19:28, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I press edit but i still can't change it.Mrgod11234 19:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I can edit the text but not the stuff like birthdate deathdate and all of that.Mrgod11234 19:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) May and Jane So near the end of Jane's part when they meet do they fight help each other what?Mrgod11234 19:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) May's attacks Spin kin Double knee drop Implale Chartwheelkick Thortcut you can think up the rest of the attckes also what about Jake june. Attchas Afhter headshot=Just a simple kink On the ground=impale 3rdstrick=Chartwheelspinkick 4th= strick stab handstandkick.Mrgod11234 20:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) May's weapons Longbow Bolt action rifle special hand gun first aid spary 5 handgreands.Mrgod11234 20:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC) May's weapons Take out handgreands.Mrgod11234 20:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) May's weapons It is the handgun you get in resident evil 5 by fully upgradeing your first handgun.Mrgod11234 20:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) The merincenares Is there going to be a page. May's weapons Exstaley what is sounds like Bolt action whick means ummmm look it up on wikpedia.Mrgod11234 20:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Jake's items Hydra{shoutgun] Gating gun Handcannon First aid sparyMrgod11234 20:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Boit action rifle The resident evil 5 model.Mrgod11234 20:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alex Wesker You should put him in mercinces it is just a suggetion... a good one.Mrgod11234 20:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alex's weapon Hydra Handcananevil 5 scepial magum Wesker's Samuri edge handgun spiecal acttach uses health He shoots out a tenacle.Also about the Mercinres what about alternate Comtunes. May Stay naked.Mrgod11234 21:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) May june She still want to have sex with them and Jane should still to also what are you going to add to Jane's part.Sorry I coundn't answer this question Earleyer I was celbrateing Thansgiviang.Mrgod11234 06:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC)